one night stand
by ezria.fitzgomery
Summary: life hasn't been easy for , selling her body was the only way she could survive , but what happens when a stranger comes along and attempts to help her ? Ezria AU . rated m for sexual contact .( suck at summery)
1. Chapter 1

" why ? seriously … why did you bring me here ?" he asked as soon as he stepped into the strip club , seeing lots of high guys sitting on their chairs , watching lustfully the girls who are giving them lap dance . he sighed as he was about to walk out but Hardy grabbed his arm and stopped him .

" Ezra if you live , we're not friends anymore " Hardy said firmly as Ezra sighed .

" fuck we're not , I'm fine … I don't need this "

" don't you ? really ? come on man , you haven't been exactly _active_ lately , just have a little bit " Hardy said as Ezra scoffed .

" how ? by screwing a whore ? I'm not that type of a person and my friends usually know that but you don't seem to " Ezra said tiredly as he slapped away Hardy's hand from his arm .

" Ezra –"

" no I have an exam tomorrow and I have to study for it " Ezra cut him off as Hardy looked at him and chuckled .

" you spent the last two days _studying_ for this test , you need to pull off a little bro "

" yeah I think I pull off myself with better things " Ezra assured him as he started walking , but then someone stopped him and turned him around as she placed her hands on his shoulder and stroked them .

" what's the rush big boy ?" the woman whispered in his ear as Ezra looked at her doubtfully .

" big boy ? really ?" he said to Hardy as he smirked at him and winked , soon enough Hardy was out of sight , leaving Ezra alone with this unknown woman as she looked at him lustfully .

" so where do we begin ?" she smirked as she grabbed his hand and started walking to one of the available booths in the room , Ezra sighed as he gave in and started following her , until they both stopped walking by the sound of someone warning the girl .

" leave him alone , he's mine " the brunette demanded as she walked to them gently , the other kept her hand still in Ezra's as Ezra looked at both of them , he could see the look of losers in the girl's face as the brunette approached them and pulled her hands off Ezra's as she grabbed his collar and started walking to a different direction , Ezra didn't know how to feel , he felt kinda insecure , but yet exciting , Hardy was right , he hasn't been active in months , it didn't bother him as much as he thought , he wanted to stay out of the whole relationship dramas as far as it's possible , he didn't want to be involve with girls for a matter of time , right now all he wanted to focus was his education , he wanted to finish college before attending for job. And if he wanted to get his goal , he had to put away all the drama with girls , the last time he was in a relationship , it didn't turn out so great and it didn't end well either , his ex-girlfriend ,Jackie , wanted them to take more serious steps but Ezra thought it was too soon , he still couldn't understand why he ended up with her , she was nothing like him .

As the girl walked through the hallway , followed by Ezra , they both reached to a room which Ezra assumed that it would cost him a fortune but he decided to let go of the material stuff for one night , he gave up , he wanted to have fun for one night .

She let him in as she closed the door and locked it , Ezra felt trapped but excited at the same time , the lights were poor , and surely he appreciate it . he looked at the girl awkwardly as she smirked and approached him , she made him sat on the couch as she came along and sat on his lap , she saw how nervous he was as she giggled , for some reason Ezra found her giggling cute and adorable , but then he snapped back , it was probably one of the girl's trick for seducing guys , he continued to look at her , she was unbelievably pretty , her hazel eyes were shining in the dark as she ran a hand through her brown silky hair .

She bit her lip as Ezra gasped as soon as he felt her fingers grazing on his chest through his shirt . he sighed and closed his eyes as she felt the girl's face approaching his , she was looking at him amused as she pulled back causing Ezra to look at her .

" first time ?" the girl asked smiling as Ezra looked at her seductively , did she really think he hadn't have sex ? or is this his first time ?

" what am I ? a child ?" Ezra scoffed as the girl continued to smile .

" I meant at the strip club dumb ass … " the girl chuckled as Ezra smirked , despite the fact that she was a stripper , she was amazingly cute and lovable. Ezra laughed uncomfortably as he nodded .

" yeah it is … " the girl smirked as she placed her hands around his neck , his own hands automatically found her waist as she bent down and nibbled his ear , receiving a throaty moan from Ezra as he looked at her passionately .

" don't worry , I'm going to make this good for you " she whispered as she started kissing his neck softly , her hands started unbuttoning his shirt as he closed his eyes . his hands went down to her ass as he squeezed it , she let out a soft moan as Ezra ran his hand through her butt , she felt her knees go weak as she bite on his neck and straddled him , her legs placing in either sides of him as they looked at each other with desire .

" what's your name ?" he whispered as the girl continued to look at him .

" I don't do names " not a second later after her answer she crashed her lips with his as she grinded her hips on his lower stomach , feeling his hard member growing underneath her as she moaned , after granting the access Ezra slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he rubbed her sides with his hands , moving his hands slowly up to her chest as he palmed her breasts , she threw her head back in pleasure as Ezra bent down and kissed the mounds of her breasts before sucking hard on them , she gasped as Ezra's talented fingers unclasped her bra and took it off quickly , she hurriedly pushed Ezra back on the couch as now he was laying on it , she straddled him as she took off his shirt and threw them blindly on the side of the room , after that she went for his belt and started undoing it as Ezra was panting , he had never felt this way before , sure he was with other women before but none of them could make him feel so amazing and wanted .

She undid his belt as she leaned down and unzipped his zipper with her teeth , never breaking the eye contact with Ezra as he groaned . eventually she pushed off his pants and left him on his boxers as she started palming his erection with her hand , he threw his head back as he groaned in pleasure causing her to smirk as she started pulling off his boxers slowly as he was growing impatience , he hissed out as she finally released him and took off his boxers, revealing his erection proudly standing up , she swallowed hard as she looked at his hard member , pre-cum was dripping from its tip as she started feeling anxious , considering her petite body and her tightness , she was worried that he may not fit inside her , maybe she made a mistake for choosing him and taking him away from the other girl. She let go of her thoughts as she ran her fingers through the length of his member , grazing at it as Ezra gulped .

She leaned her head on his cock but before reaching it Ezra stopped her as he rolled them off so now he was on top of her , he pinned her hands above her as she bit her lip . he was still panting as he quickly got rid of her fabric panties and threw them away , leaving her naked on the couch as he pressed his body to hers , she moaned in contact as she wrapped her hands around his , her legs coming and pressing against his lower back as she was ready to take him , he had other plans as he sneaked a hand between their bodies and pressed it against her clit causing her to whimper as she gasped , he plugged two fingers inside her , just to make sure she was wet enough for him , after thrust in out of her for a few times he finally pulled out his fingers which made her sigh from the loss of contact .

He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath as he pushed his throbbing cock inside her wet tight entrance as she felt pain and pleasure at the same time , pleasure was beating the pain as she closed her eyes , he didn't move inside her , giving her time to adjust his size as she hissed , he could tell she was in pain .

" you okay?" Ezra whispered in her ear , sending shivers down to her spine as she nodded quietly , she couldn't protest , this is how she made money , she couldn't complain about the situation , she didn't want to miss her client, she was willing to take the pain for it .

He buried his face to the crock of her neck as he started moving inside her , thrusting slowly yet passionately as he was hearing her panting in his ear , she moaned as he was hitting her spots with each thrust, the pain disappeared as she allowed herself to enjoy this , most of the guys would make it rough and don't care how her body responds , they just wanna release themselves but he wasn't like them , he was so caring that it made her worried , maybe he wasn't just enjoying this as much as she was .

She ran her fingers through his hair as she kept her eyes shut , which faced Ezra's protest . he continued to thrust into her as he started speeding up gently , careful not to hurt her .

" open your eyes " he panted as he pressed his forehead against hers , he wanted to look at her while he was giving both of them pleasure , he wanted to know the person he was having sex with , it was almost he forgot she was just a prostitute . she opened her eyes immediately as she looked at him lustfully , she stared at his blue eyes , he had never seen a guy this much pretty .

"gosh your eyes are so mesmerizing " she felt her cheeks reddened as she heard his statement , nobody has ever told her she is pretty , she didn't know how to react , her lips automatically turned to a weak smile as she looked at him smiling , he took a deep breath , smelling her delicious scent as he kissed her gently .

He felt her walls clenching as she was moaning nonstop , she bit her lip in anticipation as Ezra gave her three more thrust , causing her to shatter as she came unbelievably hard around him , it was enough for Ezra to send him over the edge as he bit down her shoulder and came deep inside her , filling her with his hot semen as they were both panting , catching their breath .he collapsed on top of her as they both lay down in silent , he didn't move out from inside her as he remained his head on her shoulder , her hands were still gripping his neck as she was catching air in her lungs , tonight was obviously her busiest night , she didn't even realize when time passed , she didn't know if he still want to do it again , some of her clients paid her double for another round but she wasn't sure of him , he didn't look like other men .

before going to him and taking him from the other girl , she heard his talk with his friend , she knew Hardy , he came over there all the time but she never had sex with him , he respected her , Hardy knew how miserable her life was , one night she was drunk and split everything for him , from that day he always checked on her every time he gets a chance , sometimes Hardy gives her extra money , just to make sure she can afford things that she wants , she always appreciates him , she didn't know how to make it up to him since he didn't let her sleep with him , after hearing his conversation with Hardy she thought maybe his friend is a nice person like him , maybe he wouldn't be too rough with her , that's why she picked her , as much as she heard this guy's name must be Ezra , she heard Hardy calling him his , she didn't tell him her name .

she felt Ezra pulling his member out of her as she whimpered from the loss of contact , Ezra noticed her as he bent down and kissed her on the lips chastely before getting up , no one did that to her , no one just kissed her for no reason .she couldn't help but smile as they both got up and started searching for their clothes , either of them found their clothing in each corner of the room as they remained silent , no words needed to be spoken . she put on her panties as she was attempting to hook her bra with her hands but she seemed to fail , Ezra saw her trying as he was now dressed completely , he walked up to her as he pulled away her own hands and hooked her bra for her , he couldn't stop herself as he placed a kiss on her shoulder , she gasped as she shivered , she turned around and looked at him smiling .

" thank you " she mumbled but loud enough for Ezra to hear as he smiled at her assuring before pulling his wallet out of his pocket , he was counting for the money to give her as she shook her head and made him put his money back in his wallet .

" no no it's fine … " she refused the money as Ezra looked at her confused .

" why ? I gotta give you something "

" no you don't need to , let's just say that I'm returning a favor " she shrugged as she was hoping he would be convinced , he raised an eyebrow to her as he look at her completely confused .

" a favor ?as long as I know you're the one who did me a favor " Ezra stated.

" well … let's just say I'm doing it for a common friend and … you've been a complete gentleman to me so ... I appreciate it but I don't want the money "Ezra opened his mouth to speak up but she didn't let him as she grabbed his wallet from him and put it back in his pocket before giving him a reassuring smile , he was amused by her as he watched her walking to the door , he was lost in his thought as the girl turned around to him before leaving .

"Aria " she said her name as he looked up at her and smiled .

" I thought you don't do names " he teased as Aria chuckled before biting her lip .

"well I guess you're special " she looked down shyly as Ezra smiled himself , he was special to her , but then again he remembered she was a striper , he didn't think it was one of her tricks , she didn't look like a bad person .

"Ezra" he told her his name himself .

" I know … " she smirked before walking out of the room , leaving Ezra confused in the room with his thoughts , how did she know his name ?

LB

He kept tapping his foot on the ground as Hardy hit him on the shoulder .

" what the hell man !" Ezra hissed as he started rubbing his shoulder .

" stop tapping your foot ! you're getting on my nerve " Hardy said angrily as they all settle down on their seats , all of the students were placed in their seats as professor King entered the class and closed the door behind him .

" alright everyone , sit down and stop talking until I give everyone their exams " he shouted as all the students sat on their chairs , waiting for him as he was giving them their papers to respond , Ezra sighed as he looked at the paper in front of him , was almost done giving everyone their papers as the door got opened which caused everyone to turn around and looked at the very girl rushing into the class . Ezra's eyes widened immediately as soon as he saw her in front of the door .

" I'm so sorry professor Bing I'm late " Aria rambled as nodded quietly and demanded her to take her seat .

She was looking for her seat hurriedly but soon she stopped as her mouth got opened shockingly as she saw Ezra , he narrowed his eyes Aria cursed under her breath .

" Holy crap " she mumbled as she passed Ezra walked further as she sat down on her seat , _this didn't end well ._

_**End of chapter 1 **_

_**Hi everyone ! so I came up with this story and I only write the first chapter , I'm not so sure if I should continue this , review and tell me what you think and tell if you want me to continue this story . thanks Xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously :**_

" _I'm so sorry professor Bing I'm late " Aria rambled as nodded quietly and demanded her to take her seat . _

_She was looking for her seat hurriedly but soon she stopped as her mouth got opened shockingly as she saw Ezra , he narrowed his eyes Aria cursed under her breath ._

" _Holy crap " she mumbled as she passed Ezra walked further as she sat down on her seat , this didn't end well ._

Sitting in his chair at the exam , Ezra was having a hard time focusing on his test , he tried not to think about the very girl sitting three behind him , the girl who he slept with last night , what was she even doing there ? she didn't look like to be someone who studied for college , for god sake she was a whore , how did she end up sitting near him ? Ezra snapped back from his thoughts as he was almost finishing his exam , surprisingly he was doing it better than he expected , although his mind was still somewhere else , he turned his head slightly and looked at Aria who was rubbing her eyes , it was like she was about to cry , she was staring at her exam as she wrote some notes on it once a while .

" sorry can I get an extra paper ?" Ezra asked professor King as he nodded , Aria cursed under her breath as Ezra noticed it well .

" extra paper ? are you fucking kidding me ?" Aria mumbled as Ezra smirked himself , he knew Aria couldn't see him , suddenly there was a feeling creating inside him that was unbearable to him . he took the paper from professor King as he thanked him and started writing on it .

Ten minutes time was left for the students , some of them were already giving their papers and leaving the room , some of them were stuck with the exam , Ezra glanced at professor King to make sure that he's distracted , he waited for the great opportunity as he saw professor King turning around that his back was now facing the students , Ezra quickly took the chance as he reached under his seat and offered Aria the paper , she was beyond confused as she looked at the paper in his hand.

" take it " Ezra demanded quietly as Aria hesitated , she wasn't a cheater but she was having a hard time passing this term , she bit her lip as she grasped the paper from him hurriedly and started entering his answers in her own paper , clock was ticking as Aria felt more and more anxious than ever , after a short period of time they all heard the alarm ringing , people started sighing as they all stopped writing and handed their papers to their professor , luckily Aria was successful on finishing her exam as she slowly stepped to professor King and gave her paper , she glanced at Ezra who was standing directly behind her , waiting to return his paper as Aria walked out calmly yet terrified . she knew she had to talk to him , she had to confront him about everything .

She waited outside the class as she witnessed Ezra and professor King walking out while they were talking to each other , she sighed as she saw him locking the lecture hall door and started walking out , Ezra didn't seem to notice her standing a bit far from them .

She couldn't lose the opportunity , she couldn't miss Ezra out of her sight this moment , he could tell everyone where she works , or worked , because of her stupid decision for not getting money from Ezra , she got into a fight with the manager and he kicked her out , right now she was more fragile than ever , she had no place to stay or nowhere else to work , she needed money , she had to pay her tuition or else she couldn't finish her college and get her degree .

She rushed to professor King and Ezra as she stopped in front of them , causing them to look at her confused .

" I'm so sorry to interrupt you professor King but I forgot my scarf in the lecture hall , can you open the door for me so I can get it ?" Aria excused as she bit her lip , she glanced at Ezra who was looking at her as he narrowed his eyes . professor King took the keys out of his bag and handed them to Aria .

" here , go and get your scarf then bring me the keys to my office " he said as Aria nodded and smiled . before she could leave , she saw Ezra saying his goodbye to his professor as he started walking in the opposite direction , to the lecture hall ! .

Aria followed him as she reached to the room , she opened the door and saw Ezra passing the lecture hall , she thought he was going with her but apparently he had different plans. She cursed quietly as she started walking towards him .

Suddenly something stopped Ezra from walking as she felt a familiar pair of arms grabbing the back of his shirt forcefully and guiding him to the room , she let go of him as she entered him inside the room and closed the door and locked it , Ezra turned around and looked at her confused and yet mad at the same time .

"what the hell !? is this how you thank me for helping you with your exam ?" Ezra snapped madly as Aria looked at him furiously and raised her brows .

" oh shut the fuck up " Aria said as she started walking around the room aimlessly , she didn't know what to say or do .Ezra looked at her shocked , who would thought she would have a sharp tongue ?.

" why did you drag me in here ?" Ezra asked moments later as he saw her walking around as she ran a hand through her hair feverishly , even when she was mad she looked pretty .

" you cannot tell anybody " Aria stated seriously .

" tell what ?" Ezra asked confused as Aria walked towards him , he was a bit afraid of her .

" about last night , about what I do or where I worked " Aria pleaded as she swallowed , he looked at her as he narrowed his eyes .he sighed as he opened his mouth to talk few times but then closed it again , Aria just looked at him with her pleading eyes , hoping that he would understand .

" I … I don't have a reason to tell anyone "

" you don't right now , but once you get one who knows what happens " Aria sighed as she leaned back on the desk and looked down , her eyes were locked with the tiled floor as she struggled with the hem of her dress .

" just promise you don't … I'll do whatever you want , please " Aria begged as Ezra nodded sympathetically as he approached her .

" why do you even work there ? I mean you're in here , in a really good college , I don't get you –"

" that's not any of your business " Aria snapped back madly as Ezra took a step back and looked at her as he raised his eyebrows , she regretted her tone instantly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath .

" I'm sorry "

" no it's fine , you're right it's none of my business " Ezra said coldly , seeing the regret and hurt in her eyes , she looked so fragile and broken , yet hard work , he couldn't tell what really was wrong with her ? she was so guarded.

" I didn't mean , it's just it took a lot of work for me to get my scholarship , and I don't want to lose it and with everything with work and other –"

" I got it , you don't have to interpret yourself in front me " he grabbed his bag from the floor and glanced at her for the last time , she seemed nervous , she looked at him as she walked to him .

"your secret is safe with me , stop being worry , everyone has a job and yours well … " he trailed off as Aria chuckled bitterly , she crossed her arms and kept her eyes on the ground .

" I – I don't have a job " he looked at her confused as she met his eyes forcefully .

" I am not working there anymore " she said as he bit his lip .

" you quitted ?"

" actually I got fired , the asshole manager " she cursed as she rolled her eyes , in Ezra's eyes even though she was mad , she still looked pretty , he didn't get why a girl like her should waste herself by stripping ? she could do a lot of better , she deserved a better life , but still Ezra didn't know anything.

" why ?" Aria looked away as she doubted answering him , she didn't want him to know why , she didn't need his pity , she didn't need anybody .realization washed over Ezra's face as he cursed under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck feverishly .

" me , you got fired because of me , didn't you ?" he mumbled regretfully as he closed his eyes and sighed .

" it doesn't matter , it was my choice not to get money from you , my decision won't change if this happens again " Aria stated .

" oh please … " Ezra scoffed as Aria looked at him pissed .

" will you shot up already or do I have to make you ?" Aria groaned as Ezra scoffed again , looking at her .

" and how are you gonna do that ?" Ezra said sarcastically as Aria raised her hands on the air in a sign on frustrated as she cursed and walked to him hurriedly , within seconds her lips were landing on his as she pushed him backward and kissed him heatedly , Ezra was too shocked to respond , his eyes were wide open as he finally gave in and kissed her back , she locked her hands together on the back of his neck as his own hands automatically found her waist and closed the gap between them , he pushed her petite body to his as she moan between the kiss , her hands were running through his curly hair as she felt one of his hand sneaking under her dress and grabbed her butt as he squeezed it roughly , Aria gasped in the kiss as she pulled back threw her head back in pleasure , he took the opportunity and placed several open mouthed kisses on her neck , he sucked , bit , nibbled on her sensitive skin of her neck as she bit her lip , preventing herself from screaming considering the surrounding .

His mouth found hers one more time as she pushed him hard against the wall , receiving a shaky moan from him as she slid off his jacket from his shoulders and toss it on the floor . she struggled with herself as she attempted to unbutton his shirt but only stopped as Ezra took her wrist immediately and stopped her , he looked into her eyes with lust and needs .

" let's get out of here " Ezra panted breathlessly as Aria nodded quickly .

_**Flashback **_

" _what's your name ?" she was too weak to answer the nurse's question , she looked around as she realized she was in the hospital , she had a hard time trying to move her head to right and left , she swallowed hard as her mouth was still dry ._

" _you want some water ?" Aria nodded slightly as the nursed poured her a glass of water and helped her drink . she drank the last sip of her glass as she wiped away her mouth . _

" _what's your name sweetheart ?" the middle age nurse asked one more time as she struggled to answer her , considering her situation she could barely move her fingers ._

" _A-Aria " she whispered as the nursed nodded and wrote down her name in her file ._

" _Aria darling , what's the last thing you remember ?" she asked kindly as Aria closed her eyes and thought ._

" _I – my dad was driving , the break didn't work … I remember my mom screaming when … the car fell down in the valley " Aria tried so hard to remember more but this was the last thing she remembered , the next thing she remembers is her waking up now . the nurse looked at her sadly but she smiled weakly at her ._

" _it's the good thing the impact didn't effect your memory " she assured as she grabbed her wrist and started counting her pulse . Aria hissed in pain as she felt the nurse's finger , pressing her damaged wrist ._

" _my parents … are they … are they okay ?" Aria asked as she looked at the nurse desperately , only receiving a nervous look from her as Aria tried to hold back her tears , she failed ._

_**End of chapter 2 **_

_**What's your idea ? what do you think really happened to Aria ? why did she become a stripper ? and then Ezra around her ? tell me what you think and tell me your theories .**_

_**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews , I received 25 reviews only for the first chapter ! keep reviewing and I will update more often .everyone told me to continue this story and I will , and remember , every single word is a clue in this story . **_

_**Thanks for reading , update probably on Wednesday if this chapter receives reviews like the last one . follow / favorite are always appreciated .**_

_**I hope you enjoyed , Xoxo **_


End file.
